In defiance of madness
by Temmie Flakes
Summary: Even though the Kishin's wavelength has gone. Stein is still consumed my madness. Spirit tries to bring his old friend back to sanity. May be smut. Completely Stein x Spirit. So yeah hope you enjoy it


The battle with arcane and Kishin had ended and finally everyone began to relax. The madness wavelength had left but Stein still seemed consumed by his demons. He spent most of his time locked up in his laboratory. Not even Marie could get through to him. So that's why spirit stood in front of Shinigami -sama. "YO yo Spirit-kun, waasup?"

"You summoned me Shinigama-sama", stated Spirit trying get to the point.

"Well well, as you see Stein-kun still seemed to be affected by the madness even though the Kishin wave length is gone. Insanity lies in the hearts of all men. We were hoping that having Marie-chan near by would help settle him and it did for a while but as you know he has relapsed. Marie-chan was becoming unhealthly stressed, so I sent her on holiday. I will need you to step in and try sort this out. Spirit-kun you've known Stein-kun for the longest, so I want you to try your best 'kaaaay?"

Spirit nodded

"Thank you Spirit-kun, your really helping me out here. That's one less piece of work for me, See ya"

Spirit nodded again and left he didn't think that helping Stein counted as work but he was hardly going to start an argument with Shinigami-sama over something as trivial as that. Yet it still bothered him, as well as that he was getting tired of having to look after Stein. Not that he minded but it was very troublesome to invest so much into something and only get dissected in return. Spirit stopped mid-stride thinking about what he just thought what else did he expect other than dissections it was Stein after all.

Spirit wasn't feeling too well, his stomach was all knotted and he was getting a stress headache. It was like how he got just before a battle and yet all he was doing was visiting Stein. Weird he thought well I am probably just over worried about Stein, he has isolated himself for a month solid. Yeah that was it he assured himself they were best friends after all.

It didn't take him long to get to Stein's laboratory. He let himself in. Stein had given him a spare key after he showed up for the fifth time after being kicked out by Maka's mother when she found out he was cheating. He cringed from the memory, he was going to have to continue living with that guilt.

He went to check the front room and bedroom first but there was no sign of Stein. The house was silent and shadows fluttered across the walls as the light in the hall flickered on and off. Spirit walked into the kitchen. The light was off but he could see from the dim light that filtered through the window that Stein wasn't here. He turned and headed back to the hall it was just as he was about to walk out the door that a figure emerged from the shadow. Stein swung his fist into Spirit's stomach and Spirit was flung back as Stein released his spirit energy. He slammed into a wall,slid to the floor and sat there dazed. Stein laughed maniacally as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed Spirit's top and used it to lift him back to standing before pushing him against the wall. Spirit went to throw him off but Stein pushed his own body against Spirits stopping his movement completely. Spirit faltered he knew the only way to throw his friend off was to cut him. Of course he wouldn't he didn't want to hurt his friend but then as well a small part of him was enjoying this. He tried to suppress that feeling it was too confusing at a moment like this.

Stein grinned bringing his face closer to Spirits'. His breath was rancid, Spirit tried to recoil but there was nowhere to move to. "Stein?",

"I've been expecting you", Stein muttered half to himself, Spirit noticed how glazed over Steins eyes were. "you know", Stein mused "you're the one who's been driving me crazy". His grin widened, Spirit tried to reply but Stein pressed his lips up against his and kissed him harshly. Spirit groaned, he knew this was wrong, Stein was a friend nothing more but that small part of him that enjoyed being pressed up to his ex-weapon was growing. Stein took advantage of Spirits groan and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Spirit found himself kissing back.

Yet just as he really began to respond to Steins affections, Stein pulled back. His eyes were clearing. "Oh god Spirit". He slumped back against the counter putting his head in his hand "did I hurt you? Spirit I am so sorry".

"I am fine", Spirit lied

Stein looked up he was crying "I am sorry Spirit, I didn't mean... I don't how to control it... Spirit". He started to sob harder, Spirit moved over to hug him but Stein pushed him back.

"Ho-how can you...can you b-bear to look at me,...let alone touch m-me?".

Spirit defied his friends protests and wrapped his arms around him "You would have done the same", he said softly.


End file.
